


everything about you (is speeding up my heartbeat)

by icarriedamango



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarriedamango/pseuds/icarriedamango
Summary: Kara Danvers is the first daughter and Maggie Sawyer plays the first daughter on TV's number one show. They do a series of IG Lives for charity during quarantine and end up accidentally falling in love with the whole world watching.Also, their fans might be secretly feeding them questions from "36 Questions That Lead to Love" but we don't need to talk about that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	everything about you (is speeding up my heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some fluff as a little reprieve from the angstfest happening over in _what's left for us_. I promise there is not even a hint of heartbreak in this story. It is pure, unadulterated fluff. 
> 
> The title of this fic is from Carly Rae Jepson's Heartbeat. 
> 
> And here's the actual questionnaire if you've found yourself a quarantine bae and are interested in trying it out: [36 Questions That Lead to Love](http://36questionsinlove.com/).

Maggie Sawyer doesn't know how she gets herself into these things.

Okay, fine. Maggie Sawyer knows exactly how she gets herself into these things.

She's never said no to any charity that's ever asked her for anything is how. It's a problem. Mostly for her team because there are only twenty-four hours in a day and managing Maggie's schedule is a beast of a job.

But Maggie can't help it, and honestly, she doesn't want to. She knows what it's like to grow up not having the simple things most people take for granted. Like three meals a day, clothes that didn't come from a church charity drive, parents who didn't throw you away because loving you got too hard.

Maggie knows and now that's she's in a position to really help people who need it, that's what she's going to do. What's the point of having the number one show on TV, otherwise?

It all started fairly innocently. It was one month after production on season four shut down because of the global pandemic. The last episode of _First Daughter_ had just aired, ending with Maggie's character, Jacinda Knight, a heartbeat away from kissing Honor Nichols, the villain she'd been chasing since episode one.

It ended up being a fortunate season finale, but Maggie felt pretty awful about leaving the fans hanging like that. So she sent an innocent tweet. That just said sorry and asked how she could make it up to them. And everything was totally fine. Most of the responses were _please tell us what happens next_. But one intrepid fan, who knows Maggie a little too well said _if we raise one hundred thousand dollars for No Kid Hungry will you do an IG live with Kara Danvers_?

And yes, Maggie had been a little bit lonely in quarantine, and yes maybe having a little less wine would have lead to a different response. But what did Maggie do?

> **Maggie Sawyer** @maggiesawyer Apr 23  
>  Hey @KaraDanvers whaddya say?

What she didn't expect was Kara to respond with:

> **Kara Danvers** @karadanvers Apr 23  
>  Sure. I'll even do an extra live for every $100k they raise.

So, yeah, her fans raised half a million dollars before she had to call it. And now Maggie is going to do five IG lives with the real first daughter of the United States.

Not bad for a kid from Blue Springs, Nebraska, if you ask her.

She's sitting on the floor in front of her couch, phone in hand. She decided to keep it simple. Jeans, tee-shirt, lip gloss. There's a crochet quilt one of her fans made her draped across the back of the couch for when she inevitably gets cold and a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her.

She takes a deep breath.

And then another.

And one more.

Wait a minute. Is she nervous? Maybe. Just a little. Maggie can admit that. It's the First Daughter. Who everyone is pretty sure is going to run for president one day and probably win in a landslide once she realizes being a global humanitarian is amazing, but legislation lasts longer. And Maggie's just going to have a casual chat with her in front of the whole world. No big.

Maggie takes one more deep breath, then starts her live.

"Hi, guys! Are you ready for this?"

The replies are going by so fast Maggie can barely keep up. She does manage to see some familiar handles, the most dedicated fans who always show up, a few castmates, even… The Democratic National Party? That catches Maggie off guard, but okay. It's fine. There are fifty thousand people watching and the number keeps growing and everything is fine.

"I see Kara has joined. I hope you submitted your questions." Maggie smiles big and the screen erupts in hearts. It's the dimples. She knows it's the dimples. She's pretty sure she wouldn't be where she is in life without them.

"Let's do this," she says. Maggie presses a few buttons and the next thing she knows, Kara Danvers is staring back at her haloed by the setting sun coming through a window. It's a lot.

"Hi, Maggie!" Kara says.

"Hey! It's so nice to meet you.”

"Are you kidding. I've been looking forward to this all day. Your show is my favorite thing on TV!"

Maggie doesn't know what to say to that. She thinks her eyebrows leave the chat.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. My sister made me promise not to fangirl. Okay. Okay." Kara takes an exaggerated deep breath to calm herself. "Hello," she says, in a Very Serious Voice before bursting into laughter

And just like that, whatever nerves Maggie had, fall away. Kara Danvers is a cream puff. Maggie loves cream puffs, and this is going to be fun.

"Are you in the White House right now?"

"Nope. I'm at home. In my kitchen. I just finished dinner."

"What did you make?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

Maggie laughs, but her chuckles trickle to a stop. "Wait. You're serious?"

"Peanut butter and jelly is an important food! An American staple!" Kara says.

"You're right. It is. But, do you know how to cook?"

"I can cook."

Maggie doesn't believe her. "What was the last thing you cooked that required turning on the stove?"

Kara looks caught. It might be the most adorable thing Maggie's ever seen.

Kara opens her mouth to answer, but Maggie rushes to say, "Not eggs."

Kara frowns and Maggie starts laughing again. It's only been a few minutes, but this is the most fun she's had since the world shut down.

"Okay, our next live, I'm going to give you a cooking lesson. Whaddya say?"

"I say you can try. Many have failed before you. I'm not even allowed to step foot in any of the White House kitchens anymore. There was an incident with potstickers."

"Okay, challenge accepted for part two. So what have you been doing for fun during quarantine? Pick up any new hobbies?" It's basically the standard opening question of every conversation now. Maggie figures it's a good place to start.

"Yes, but I need to ask you a question first."

"Sure."

"Do you and Honor kiss? I have to know. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Maggie's laughing again. "Ask me something easier."

"Ugh. Fine. I heard that when you auditioned on the first day, they didn't even bother seeing anyone else. Is that true?"

"That's what they tell me." It's a pretty well-known story, but it makes sense that Kara's too busy to read about the odds and ends of Maggie's audition process.

"Did that make you feel more pressure to be great?" Kara follows up.

Oh. Now that's something she's never been asked before. "It did, actually. But pressure is a privilege, right?"

"One of the biggest," Kara says and it's like the words come straight from her heart. She's so earnest and it's unbelievably refreshing. Maggie makes a point to surround herself with no-bullshit kind of people who aren't interested in kissing her ass. And those outside her very tiny inner circle are mostly Hollywood types. Some nice. Some not. But they all have an angle of some sort — it's the nature of the business.

"What's your biggest privilege?" Maggie asks.

"When I talk, people listen. So I try to make sure whatever I'm saying is real and true and it helps instead of hurts."

"That sounds... exhausting." Maggie doesn't know why she says it. It's a little more truth than an IG live probably needs. There's just something about Kara that repels bullshit.

"That's why I need the peanut butter and jelly, Maggie! For sustenance!"

And there Maggie goes, laughing again.

Kara is incredibly easy to talk to. And she asks Maggie the most interesting questions. Before Maggie knows it they're forty-five minutes into the chat and she's forgotten to take questions from the audience.

"Okay, how about we answer some questions?" Maggie asks.

"Let's do it," Kara says, enthusiastically.

"Okay let's see…” Maggie looks at the questions people have submitted. "Oh. Here's a good one that lots of folks have asked. If you could invite anyone in the world to dinner, who would it be?"

"Oh, that is good. Let me think…” Then Kara actually puts her finger on her chin and bites her lip as she thinks.

"You look like an emoji right now," Maggie laughs.

"This may surprise you, but you’re not the first person to tell me that. Okay, who do I want to have dinner with... I'd pick my grandma. She was the best person. She loved everyone unconditionally. And I mean everyone. She started this thing when I was a kid where she'd say, _Kara, what's the point?_ and I'd say _to love everyone_. I wish I could have dinner with her one more time, just so we could say it again."

"Wow. You make so much sense now." Maggie says.

"I do?" Kara laughs.

"Yeah, you do." The words come out a little more sincere than Maggie intends, but she figures Kara just has this effect on people. Kind of like the smile Kara is giving her right now. Maggie is fully aware of the power of her dimples, but Kara's smile? Yeah, a landslide.

"Okay, your turn," Kara says.

"Don't laugh," Maggie says

"I would never," Kara says very seriously.

Maggie takes a beat, "Winnie the Pooh."

"Why?" Kara asks, and she leans closer to her phone like she's trying to make sure she hears the answer.

"We didn't have cable when I was a kid and we never really had enough money for gifts at Christmas, but one year my mom found these VHS tapes down at the Goodwill. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. And, I don't know. Winnie spoke to me." Maggie doesn't like to talk about her childhood too much, or at all really, but Kara is so open, it's hard not to meet her there. She feels a little uncomfortable now though, having shared this piece of herself with the world, so she tries to laugh and shrug it off.

"Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart," Kara says softly.

And Maggie's heart actually clenches. She definitely did not have the first daughter quoting Winnie The Pooh to her on Instagram Live on her 2020 Bingo card. She doesn't know what to do with it, so she looks for another question. "Okay, @fdsquared wants to know, if you could be famous for something else, what would it be?"

"You know what? I can't imagine any other thing being greater than helping people, so I don't think I'd want a different kind of fame. Like, this whole thing," and Kara waves her hand in a general circle, "it can be a lot sometimes, but it's worth it, you know?"

"Yeah," Maggie says. And Maggie does know. She gets it. Maybe on a different scale, but she gets it. "Me, I'd like to be a basketball player."

There's a beat. And then Kara is doubled over in laughter. Maggie laughs too. And the comments fly by as everyone wants to know which position she wants to play and what team she wants to play for.

"But..." Kara slows in her laughter and wipes the tears from her eyes. "You know what? I bet you could do it. You're tiny but mighty. It's cute."

Maggie is affronted. "I'm not--"

"Cute?"

"I'm very cute, I'm just not--"

"Mighty?"

"Now I'll never tell you if I kiss Honor. I was going to tell you after the live, but that opportunity is gone now."

Kara's face is actually crestfallen. "But--"

"Nope."

Kara slumps her shoulders and actually says, "Aww man."

And amazingly, it's not until right then, that Maggie Sawyer realizes she has been completely and utterly charmed, but it only takes her a split second to decide she’s absolutely okay with that.

* * *

Later that night, hours after the live has ended and Maggie is having some midnight vegan ice cream, she gets a message from an unknown number.

_(202) 555-0920 12:01 AM  
Today was a lot of fun. _

_(202) 555-0920 12:01 AM  
Oh. It's Kara. _

_(202) 555-0920 12:02 AM  
Danvers. _

Maggie laughs around her spoonful of cookies and cream, then quickly updates the contact on her phone.

_Maggie 12:04 AM  
I had a lot of fun too, Kara. _

_Maggie 12:04 AM  
Danvers. _

_Kara 12:05 AM  
So, are you really not going to tell me? _

_Maggie 12:05 AM  
Nope, I told you. You lost your chance. Sorry. _

_Kara 12:06 AM  
You're not sorry. _

_Maggie 12:06 AM  
You're right. I'm not. Lol_

_Kara 12:07 AM  
You're being mean to me and I think it's illegal. Pretty sure there's a clause in the Constitution about it or something. _

_Maggie 12:07 AM  
Show me that clause and I might tell you. _

Maggie actually can't believe she's just casually texting with Kara right now. What even is her life? She remembers when she first got the role of Jacinda and her manager said _your life is about to change_. Maggie was hoping to film six episodes before the show got canceled because at least that would pay her rent for a while. Because, really, who was going to watch a show about a secret society of America's first daughters who help maintain the balance between good and evil? Especially when the main character and actress were gay?

Apparently, fifteen million people a week. Maggie didn't know America had it in them, to be honest. So she's surprised and grateful and text flirting with an actual first daughter on a random Tuesday night.

The next message she receives from Kara is a picture... of a hand-drawn Constitution with a 28th Amendment that says: Maggie Sawyer is not allowed to be mean to Kara Danvers.

_Maggie 12:12 AM  
LOL! Well played. _

_Kara 12:12 AM  
So you'll tell me? _

_Maggie 12:13 AM  
Nope. But to reward your effort, I'll answer any other question... _

The response takes a little longer than Maggie expects, then...

_Kara 12:16 AM  
Can I call you? _

Kara keeps surprising her and Maggie is very much into it.

_Maggie 12:16 AM  
Yes. _

The phone rings a few seconds later.

"Hi," Maggie answers.

"Hi," Kara says.

"Isn't it like 3 am in DC?

"Yes, but I've lost track of what time means in quarantine."

"So... are you calling to apologize for calling me tiny?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Rude!" Maggie laughs.

"You being tiny is my third favorite thing about you."

Maggie puts her ice cream away and moves to the couch while she asks, “Third? What’s the top two?"

"Your eyes are my favorite because they seem really kind. Then your dimples because obviously. Then your tininess because--"

Maggie waits, but Kara doesn't continue. "What were you going to say?"

"Ask me something easier," Kara says.

So Maggie does.

They end up talking for hours and about everything, but to Maggie, it feels like they've only just scratched the surface.

By the time they say goodbye the sun is up and it's not so much goodbye as it is they fall asleep sometime in the middle of debating if Quake is more powerful than Captain Marvel.

Maggie wakes up with a phone in desperate need of charging and a giant smile that doesn’t dim all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Comments are love.


End file.
